


Bite The Bullet

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Free!
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, do not pray for me i am already gone, i am utter trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you work as a police officer, you come to expect some odd requests. However, Nagisa's full of surprises this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite The Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash of the absolute worst kind. No plot, just porn. And guns used in completely the wrong way. This was written very late at night, so I apologise for the sloppy writing, but I wanted to grind this idea out before I lost it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rei swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

“Nagisa... we can't ask him to do that!”

“Sure we can! It's not like he gets to use it all that often.” Nagisa's smile was wicked; a thin line stretching from ear to ear.

“The frequency of its use is irrelevant! I'm not sure the police force would be too happy with Rin's weaponry being used like that!” Rei was getting flustered, his arms a mad flail in the air around him.

“C'mon Rei-chan, it's not like they have to know...” He fluttered his eyes, mouth curving into something akin to that damn cat emoji that Rei hates him using on the phone.

“So help me Nagisa, I will throw you out of the door don't you dare use those big eyes on me stop that right this instant!” Rei shoved his hands over Nagisa's face, determined to avoid 'the look'.

Whilst they were debating the merits of coercing Rin into using his force-issued handgun for some less-than-sanitary purposes, the redhead opened the door and arrived home. Dropping his hat on the kitchen counter as he walked by it, he laughed quietly at the image that greeted him – Rei smothering Nagisa with his hands as best he could, whilst Nagisa was trying to wriggle free of Rei's grip.

“I'm not interrupting anything, am I?”

At Rin's voice, Rei went completely stiff for a second or two before he looked sideways at the man now stood next to them.

 

“R-Rin! I didn't realise it was that time already!” He sat up, letting go of a giggling Nagisa so he could turn around in his seat. “How was work?”

“Pretty uneventful. Quiet day at the office, no major call-outs. How about you two?” Rin had moved around to sit next to Nagisa, threading fingers through soft blonde strands.

“Well we went to the store, got the groceries... Nagisa wanted ice cream so we got ice cream. Then we sat on the pier for a while and had lunch.” Rei's hand was linked with Nagisa's as he spoke. “But other than that, not much. Have you already eaten?”

“Yeah, I picked something up on the way home. Have you guys?”

  
“Rei made steak!” Nagisa piped up from the middle. “It was delicious!”

“Steak, huh? Well my deep-fried chicken goodness wasn't quite as classy, but it did the trick.” The redhead leant down, kissing Nagisa's nose gently. “So what's the plan for tonight?”

“Popcorn and a movie?” Rei adjusted his glasses. “I believe it's my turn to choose the film.”

“Oooh, what does Rei-chan wanna watch?” Nagisa sat up, wiggling back to lean against Rin.

“As usual, I have found a perfectly refined choice for your viewing pleasure.” His smile turned up into a wide smirk as he pulled the DVD case out from under the sofa. “The original Ghost In The Shell movie!”

 

There were a few beats of silence.

 

“Dweeb.”

“Massive nerd.”

 

“How very dare you both! This was the pinnacle of animation at the ti-” He yelped when Rin snatched the case from him.

“It seems cool... all robots and guns and stuff.” Opening the box, he passed the disk inside to Nagisa. “Go and get it started. I'll go make the popcorn.”

With a small squeal of excitement, the blonde rolled off the sofa and waddled to the TV on his knees. Rin grunted as he stood up, jumping over the seat.

“I'm gonna get changed, be back in a moment.” He started undoing his tie before he heard Rei's protest.

“There's no point; you don't need it again tomorrow, do you? Take it off later and I'll put it in the wash with everything else for the weekend.”

After contemplating this for a moment, he shrugged. Rei was right, he wasn't working tomorrow. Veering back to the kitchen, he rooted through the cupboard until he found the kernels he was after, along with the pan to pop them in. Carefully adjusting the heat, Rin set the corn to pop. He hummed in pleasure when arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed to the back of his neck.

 

“A very good evening to you too, Rei.” He leant back into his warmth, sliding his hands over Rei's. “This shouldn't take too long.”

“There's no rush. Nagisa's gotten confused by the remote again.” Rei nuzzled the back of Rin's head, burying his nose in silky red. “Did you hear anything about that promotion?”

He felt Rin shake his head. “Not yet, no. They said we should find out by the end of next week.”

There was another brief silence, punctuated only by the popping coming from the pan.

“I really hope you get it. You deserve it.” Rei squeezed Rin gently, pulling him closer.

Rin's face flushed, smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks, Rei. Me too.” He moved to turn the burner off, satisfied with the amount of popcorn in the pan. Turning around in Rei's arms, he kissed him, gentle and sweet. It lasted only a moment – Nagisa's wolf-whistles in the background we incredibly off-putting – but Rin could feel the strain and tension in his body melt away.

“I think it's movie time.”

 

~~##~~

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Rin pushed them both aside a moment. “You want me to do _what_ with my gun?”

“ Well I don't know exactly but Rei and I were tal-”

  
“Excuse you, Nagisa, I had nothing to do with this originally. You're the one who wants to indulge in this fantasy. I simply agreed that it would be pleasurable to do so.”

Rin was still looking at them both with a slack jaw. His hand went to the holster on his belt, unclipping the cover and pulling out the gun inside. Whilst Rei and Nagisa were arguing over who's the kinkiest, he quietly unloaded the cartridge and checked to make sure there wasn't a bullet in the chamber. Dropping the now loose shots into his pocket and zipping it up, he clicked the clip back into place.

 

Nagisa was suddenly stopped mid-sentence by a very cold gun muzzle pressed to his temple. Rei actually gasped, reeling back slightly.

 

“Strip.” Rin bared his teeth, slowly licking the spikes. “And put on a show while you're at it.”

The blonde looked over at Rei for a moment, and they both nodded – a mutual understanding that this was completely safe, but to act like the threat was real. Just like the agreed earlier. Rei looked over at Rin, who also nodded. The safeword was there, and all three of them knew that.

Slowly standing up, Nagisa watched as the gun followed his movements, watching him. Unzipping his hoodie down halfway, he shrugged it off his shoulders, revealing his biceps. Turning around, with his back to them, he pulled the zip down fully, slowly pushing the fabric away to uncover his skin. Rei licked his lip, Rin popped open the top buttons of his uniform.

Nagisa threw the hoodie to the side, fingers quickly working on the string tie of his shorts. With them loose, he slowly hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pushed down until it sat under his ass before bending over slightly, boxers stretching over his buttocks slightly. Both pairs of eyes were now transfixed to his rear, and he made an exaggeration of sliding his shorts completely away and stepping out of them. Clad now in only boxers and socks, he walked towards Rin.

“ May I?” He bit his lip when he straddled the redhead's thighs, gun pressing to his chest.

“ By all means.”

By this point, Rei was exceptionally turned on; he was palming the front of his joggers, moaning quietly – he soon stopped, however, when the gun turned on him.

“ Don't even think of touching yourself. Hands behind your back, and watch.” Rin's commanding tone sent shivers down his spine and he dumbly nodded, holding his arms together behind him.

 

Nagisa was making quick work of the buttons on Rin's uniform, pushing the garment open and laying kisses across Rin's chest. He hummed in appreciation, eyes still on Rei as he leant further back, enjoying the feel of Nagisa's thighs sliding up his legs as he readjusted his position. The blonde was lavishing attention on Rin's skin, rolling his tongue around his now bare nipples; Rin had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud, both from Nagisa's tongue work and the way Rei was currently looking at them both.

His mouth was open, panting a little. His eyes were glazed over with lust and need, his cheeks red with heat. His chest was heaving with every breath he took, and Rin knew he wanted to play with himself so badly. He motioned Rei over with the gun, and the man obliged, moving to sit beside them both.

“ Open your mouth.” He did as he was told. The metal tasted odd when it touched his tongue, but he wrapped it around the intrusion regardless, lips closing around the barrel as Rin pushed it further into his mouth. “I want you to give this thing the best blowjob you've ever given. Understood?” Rei nodded, starting to roll his tongue around the thick casing. Rin felt Nagisa tremble on top of him, grinding his erection against Rin's hip.

A finger pushed against his lips, and Nagisa licked at it, taking the digit into his mouth and sucking on it. After a few moments, it left again, only to be replaced at his waist. Slim fingers pushed his boxers down, and he gasped as the now-wet finger circled the ring of muscle between his cheeks. Rin's eyes snapped to him as the digit slipped inside, and Nagisa was bunching his fists into the fabric of his trousers as he was slowly fingered.

 

“ Rei.”

He went stiff.

“ Lose the clothing. And get these off me, too.” Rin gestured to the clothing currently occupying his lower half. “I can't fuck this one if my pants are in the way.”

The now-slick gun was currently pressed against Nagisa's straining cock, sliding along it's length over the fabric that still covered it. Using the muzzle, Rin hooked the weapon under the waistband and worked his boxers down slightly; enough to show the tip of his erection. He rolled the cool metal around it, relishing the shuddered moans that spilled from Nagisa's throat.

Rei was now working on unbuttoning Rin's bottom half, tugging the trousers down and away as best he could. He watched as Nagisa lifted himself up, revealing Rin's dick, twitching inside his briefs. Rei tugged those off as well, leaving Rin's bottom half completely exposed. With one swift movement, the gun was in Nagisa's mouth and Rin was starting to press inside him. Rei had the good grace to not only guide his dick as it entered Nagisa, but also to pull the bottle of lube from under the table and slick Nagisa's ass as Rin slid into it.

Rin slid himself forward a little, hovering his ass in the air. “You know where to put that, don't you Rei?”

Wiping damp blue locks from his forehead, Rei shuffled forward, placing himself between Rin's legs. He poured more lube onto his fingers, carefully inserting one into Rin's waiting entrance. Rin's grunt signalled a little impatience, so he quickly added a second and scissored them out, enjoying the gasp and moan of pleasure that was escaping him. Without much further delay, he positioned himself and pushed into Rin, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's middle.

 

As one unit, they moved together; when Rei was fully seated into Rin, Nagisa lowered himself fully onto Rin. They moaned in unison – Rei kissed Nagisa's neck, Nagisa wrapped his fingers around the hand that was holding the gun in his mouth, and Rin linked his fingers with the hand that was free. They all began slowly, adjusting themselves to make this slightly awkward positioning work for the best. When they found the right angles to make the most pleasure, they increased their speed, moaning and gasping each other's names.

At one point, the gun was tossed aside and Rin grabbed a fistful of Nagisa's hair, pulling him down for a violent kiss – all teeth and tongue, full of passion and aggression. Rei's fingernails were digging into Nagisa's hips as he squeezed him; Rin's tight heat was quickly pushing him over the edge.

“ I'm close...” He whimpered, thrusting harder and faster, hitting Rin deeper and deeper.

“ Don't you dare come before me.” The handgun was back, pressed against his forehead. The sudden thrill ran another shiver through him, but he held back as best he could. Nagisa was panting both of their names, sandwiched between their slick bodies, one hand fisted in Rin's hair, the other holding onto Rei's thigh for dear life.

 

To their credit, Rei and Nagisa held out until Rin came; a guttural moan spilling from his lips as he emptied inside Nagisa,thrusting erratically. Rei followed shortly after, burying himself as deep inside Rin as he could before he shot his seed, panting heavily. Both Rin and Rei moved a hand to Nagisa's neglected dick, pumping and squeezing it until Nagisa was a whimpering mess.

Just as he was getting close, the cold, slick gun was against his temple again.

“ Come for us, Nagisa.”

He heard the click of an empty chamber as Rin pulled the trigger, and he came hard, spilling across Rin's chest and face. Taking a deep breath, he shivered and caught his breath again, the force of his orgasm surprising him.

 

A minute or so later, their breathing had returned to normal. Rei carefully slid out of Rin, and then gently pulled Nagisa off of him. The blonde was almost asleep, his energy completely drained; the redhead laughed quietly, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“ Was that okay for you guys..?”

A satisfied hum was all Nagisa could manage. Rei nodded. “It was very enjoyable, yes. I think I speak for both of us there. How about you?”

“ I... loved it. Although I will have to explain why my gun is full of saliva when I get back to work. You two go on ahead and get showered. I'll clean up down here and join you in a minute?” Rin was already wiping the come dripping from his ass, doing the same for Nagisa.

“ That sounds good to me. Thanks for indulging us, Rin. Even if it was mostly Nagisa's idea.” Rei leant over and kissed Rin again, before parting ways and carrying Nagisa upstairs to the bathroom.

“ Maybe we'll have to do it again sometime?” Rin's voice was a little hopeful, and Rei couldn't help but laugh.

“ I don't see why not.”

 


End file.
